


Please, Sir, more

by reddeadmort



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Choking, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Smut, Spanking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 18:58:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18349733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddeadmort/pseuds/reddeadmort
Summary: You and Arthur need some time away from camp to engage in some activity you'd rather the rest of the camp didn't hear.





	Please, Sir, more

You had known exactly what Arthur wanted when he had asked you that morning if you wouldn’t mind accompanying him on an overnight trip to Strawberry, and he hadn’t needed to ask twice. It had been ages since you were last alone together away from the camp. You spent all your nights in the camp together, but privacy was at a minimum, and there were some things neither of you wanted the others to hear. You’d carefully packed your bag that morning, and made sure Arthur was watching you as you did; you wanted him to be thinking about its contents all day.

When you’d arrived in Strawberry, you’d told Arthur to take the bags up to the room while you waited downstairs. He’d tried to pull you up the stairs too, but you’d insisted that you two should get some food before retiring. You were going to make him wait; the more he had to wait, the more riled up he got. You wanted to make sure you were the only thing on his mind before you submitted.

Arthur wolfed his food down, but you took your time, deliberately. While still talking, you slipped your foot out of your shoe and slowly rubbed it up his leg. You saw him tense as you reached his knees, and gently parted his legs with your foot as you slid it towards his crotch. You started to rub him, gently. As you did, his teeth clenched and his eyes flickered shut. You continued to rub, feeling him growing hard, as you asked him polite, mundane questions about his day, forcing him to respond to you. Every time he spoke, you pressed a little harder, making the knuckles on his hand that was gripping the table go white.  

Eventually, you finished your meal. As Arthur adjusted himself, you slipped your shoe back on and stood up next to him, before bending down to whisper in his ear.

“I think I’d like to go to bed now…..Daddy.” Arthur gave a little smile, but only managed a small grunt in response. This was how you wanted him; focused on only one thing, desperately wanting you to submit to him. Arthur followed as you swept out of the saloon back up the road to the hotel; he was walking a little slower than normal thanks to you.

For a moment, as the lock of the door clicked behind you, there was pure silence. Arthur had already taken your few little items out of your bag and carefully placed them on the side, in preparation. You smiled and turned to face him, walking over to him slowly. You gently rested your hands on his large chest and looked up at him, biting your bottom lip.

“What do ya want darlin’?” You could feel the vibration of his voice in his chest through your hands; that low, deep, rumble got you every time, and he knew it. He always lowered his voice that little bit more, just for you.

“I want you to use me, Daddy.”

Arthur needed no more prompting; you’d given him permission to start. He grabbed you by the throat, firmly, but not tight, and bent down to growl in your ear.

“Take your clothes off. Now.”

“Yes sir.”

You stepped away from him, fingers moving to your buttons. You worked quickly, not wanting to make him wait. He was already wound up, just about ready to explode, you weren’t going to push him too far; you had to ride a horse tomorrow.  

Arthur sat in the chair, watching you; as you shed your last article of clothing, he leaned over to the side and grabbed one of the lengths of silk you had brought with you.

“Come here” he ordered. “Kneel.”

You complied, kneeling in front of him, and rested your hands on his lap, wrists already together. Arthur gently massaged them as he slowly wrapped the silk around them and watched your reaction as he carefully pulled them tight. You met his gaze and gave a little sigh as he did so, making him smile slightly. You moved your bound hands off his lap, letting them rest between your legs, as he stood up.

He slowly slipped his suspenders off, one shoulder at a time, before removing his shirt. It was his turn to be in control now, and you were going to wait. As he undid the button of his trousers, you let your fingers slip between your thighs and started to play with yourself, as subtly as possible, lest he catch you. Arthur did notice, but didn’t say anything; you’d get your punishment, soon enough.

When he was completely naked, he sat back down on the chair in front of you, positioning himself as far forwards as he could, leaning back.

“Come on girl. You know what Daddy wants.” You shuffled forwards until your face was directly in front of his hard cock. You paused, as he gently stroked your face before moving his hand to the back your head, gripping your hair tightly. He positioned his cock with his free hand and pulled your head forward by your hair with the other, guiding your open mouth. He stopped, letting you run your tongue around his tip and along the slit, and groaned. You removed your mouth as far as he would let you, lips still almost touching the head of his cock, and whispered to him.

“Please Daddy. I need it.”

You barely had time to fully open your mouth before he pushed you down on to him, hard, at the same time as he flicked his hips up. Even though you were ready, and already had your left thumb clenched in your fist (a little trick Abigail had told you), you still gagged slightly. Arthur pulled out slightly, letting you reset, before pushing into you again. You let your mouth and throat relax, allowing him to use you. Both of his hands were in your hair now, guiding you up and down at a pace of his choosing. You’d clamped your own bound hands between your legs, and rubbed yourself against them, as hard as you could. You could feel your hands getting wetter and wetter and moaned slightly as one of the first little early waves of an orgasm hit you.  

As soon as Arthur heard you, he pulled your head away roughly, and used one hand to once again grab you by the throat.

“Are you being a bad girl?” he said as he squeezed ever so slightly.

“Yes Daddy. What are you going to do to me?” Your mouth was still open slightly, saliva and pre-cum dripping from it; Arthur didn’t think it was possible for him to want you more than in that moment.

“I’m going to punish you.” He reached down, lifting you up by your bound wrists as he stood up. He didn’t yank you; instead, he let you use his hands as support as you got to your feet. He led you over to the bed, and motioned for you to bend over, which you dutifully did so. Letting go of your wrists, he leaned over and grabbed the small leather paddle from the side. You positioned yourself carefully, arms on the bed in front of you, resting your head on your wrists, ass slightly raised. Arthur sat on the bed beside you and slipped one hand under your stomach and between your thighs.

“Easy there girl. You’ve been getting yourself ready without my permission, haven’t you.” As he spoke, he ran his fingers along you, feeling your wetness soak them. He started to move in small circles around your clit before he spoke again.

“You need some punishment.” You didn’t have a chance to reply before the paddle was brought down hard on your cheeks. You gasped, tensing slightly and moving forwards; Arthurs hand, cupped against your groin, pushed you back as another smack hit you. He paused between each blow of the paddle, continuing to rub his hand against your clit, occasionally allowing the tip of a finger or two to slightly enter you. After 10 or so hits, he put the paddle down and rubbed the redness on your cheeks, easing some of the throbbing but pleasant pain.

“Please sir, more.” Your words had the desired effect, and Arthur groaned, digging his fingers into your arse cheek.

“I’ll give you more darlin’”. Arthur stood up, massaging his cock as he replaced the paddle on the side, picking up another length of silk instead. He moved to stand behind you and lifted you up so that you were now kneeling on the bed, still facing away from him. His hard cock pressed against your arse as he pulled your head and shoulders up off the bed by your hair. You stayed there, using your bound hands to support yourself, as he gently wrapped the silk around your neck. It acted like a leash; as it was pulled tight, it placed a pleasant pressure on your neck, which was released as soon as Arthur slackened his grip on the silk.

“You ready sweetheart?” One hand was on your waist, the other gripped around the silk, resting on your back.  You sunk back down onto your elbows, spreading your knees slightly, before replying.

“Arthur….please…. I need you.”

You gasped as Arthur pushed deep inside you in one swift movement. He stayed there for a moment, grinding his hips into yours, before pulling almost completely out and repeating the motion.

“Shit, darlin’. Shouldn’t have made me wait so long.” He groaned and gasped as he built up speed, pulling on the silk, steadily increasing pressure. When you needed a rest, you sat up slightly and he slackened off, still continuing to push deep inside you.

“Ahhhh…. Shiiiit….” You couldn’t contain yourself, as he shifted angle slightly and found the spot he knew would make you cum. He felt your hips quiver, and changed the depth of his thrusts, hitting that spot again and again, pulling the silk around your throat tight.

“Arthur…I’m….I’m going to……”

“Me too, darlin, me too” he gasped.

You moaned loudly, so loudly everyone in the hotel must have heard, as you came. It was a full body sensation, waves rushing up from your groin and over you. Your noises sent Arthur over the edge, and as he released he pushed so deep into you that you almost toppled forward. Panting, Arthur slid out of you and onto his knees, as you fell to your side. You lay there together for a moment, Arthurs head resting on your legs, calming your breathing.

Eventually, you sat up, and Arthur helped you untie the silk from your wrists and neck. You kissed, for what you realised was the first time that evening; the thought made you chuckle to yourself.

“What you laughin’ at darlin’.” Arthur smiled as he pulled away.

“Oh, nothing. I just guess we were both more keen to get away from the camp than we thought.” 

You gestured for Arthur to join you on the bed, and you lay down, his head resting on your chest, arm wrapped around your waist. You both fell asleep, enveloped by the warmth and afterglow, smiles across your faces.    


End file.
